Aide aux devoirs de capitaine remplaçant
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Hisagi est vraiment débordé à cause du vide laissé par son ancien capitaine. Ainsi, un certain tatoué décide de l'aider : à ces risques et périls. Renji/Shûhei


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Me revoilà de retour pour mon petit one-shot que je vous avez promis : un petit Renji/Shûhei ^^

L'idée m'est venu en discutant avec Arienlys, on cherchait l'age d'Aizen alors on s'est lancé dans des extrapolations basé sur les explications qu'on a dans le tome 36 … Bref, ça m'a donné envie de relire ce tome et je suis tombé sur Shûhei « chibi » et je me suis dit : « Ahh ! Il est trop mignon ! Pourquoi il est pas resté comme ça ? » (Voilà, maintenant vous savez comment me viennent mes idées de fics T.T XD)

Bon, vous n'avez plus qu'a lire et me dire ce que vous en pensé : c'est plutôt court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Pourquoi ne sourit-il jamais ? Voilà la question que se pose tout le gotei 13 …

Moi aussi je me le demande : Hisagi Shûhei, vice-capitaine de la 9ème division de son état, est le jeune homme le plus énigmatique de tout le seireitei. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ne sourit pas beaucoup mais il est, selon les dires du capitaine Kuchiki, très sérieux contrairement à moi, vice-capitaine Renji Abarai. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, de savoir pourquoi est il toujours tout seul ? Pourquoi une expression d'indifférence monopolise toujours son visage balafré ? J'ai envie de le connaître même mieux que lui même, qu'il puisse se confier à moi comme à un confident : je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre alors que je ne le connais pratiquement pas mais il a ce quelque chose qui me fait dire qu'il faut que je le connaisse mieux.

Ainsi, comme je sais qu'il est très occupé par le vide laissé par son ancien capitaine, je décide d'aller l'aider le voir à la capitainerie avec comme prétexte, le fait d'aller l'aider à remplir sa paperasse. Je l'aperçois, assis derrière son bureau où s'entasse une montagne de dossiers :

« Salut Hisagi ! Ca va ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Abarai-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pensais à toi ce matin en m'entraînant et je me suis dit que, comme je n'avais rien à faire, tu devais avoir besoin d'un coup de main maintenant que tu es tout seul …

- Vraiment ? Alors tu tombes bien parce que le capitaine Kuchiki est passé pour te donner ses dossiers : il a une mission dans le monde réel.

- Pfff ! Il me fait vraiment chier lui, c'est toujours moi qui doit m'occuper de ses papiers ! Tout ça parce que « Monsieur » va s'amuser dans le monde réel … Il sait très bien que je déteste ça !

- Pourquoi tu viens m'aider alors ? »

Je ne répond rien un instant car je remarque un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, pourquoi ne fait il pas ça si souvent ? Il ferais craquer toutes les filles … A cette idée, je ressens comme un malaise, je ne le vois avec personne de ma connaissance …

« Ah mais … Avec toi, c'est différent ! Ca me fait plaisir !

- Bon bah … Si tu veux bien : il y a des papiers à tamponner, des compte-rendus à rédiger …

- T'inquiètes pas ! Donne moi tout ce que tu veux … »

Je le rejoins derrière sa table et je remarque son écriture appliquée et ses caractères arrondies : encore une différence entre nous deux. Il me donne une pile de document et me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise, attablé au même bureau que lui. Alors que je commence à m'atteler à la tache, il me sert une tasse de thé :

« Tiens, pour te remercier d'être venu m'aider pendant ton temps libre. Ca me fait très plaisir …

- Bon je te l'avoue : je ne fait pas ça juste pour être gentil. Je voulais surtout faire connaissance avec toi : t'es un peu un mystère pour nous tous.

- En même temps, à part aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'effort … Et puis, t'es obligé de venir faire mes papiers pour apprendre à me connaître ? On aurai très bien put se rencontrer dans un lieu moins austère. Je fais si peur que ça ?

- Nan, c'est ça … C'est juste que lorsqu'on te voit, on se dit pas : « Il a l'aire super sympa ce mec ».

- Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça !

- C'est pas un reproche ! T'es comme ça, t'es comme ça, on va pas te changer …

- T'as de sacrés préjugés sur moi ! Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez dire sur moi dans mon dos : je dois être celui qui ne sait pas s'amuser, froid comme un glaçon, chiant …

- Oui les autres te voient sûrement comme toi mais pas moi ! Moi, je veux te connaître !

- Je te crois … Der toute façon, le fait que tu sois ici me prouve ton honnêteté … Alors qu'est ce que tu veux connaître sur moi ?

- Tout. Je veux tout savoir : par exemple, pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?

- Ah ça … Moi même je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais … Je veux bien te parler un peu de mon passé … »

Il ferme les yeux, je perçois que ses mains tremble légèrement : j'ai envie de prendre cet main … Est-ce que je peux le faire ? Je ne sais pas mais je lui prends quand même. Il ré-ouvre ses yeux et me fixe avec surprise. Une seconde après, il me considère avec un air reconnaissant.

« Bon voilà … Quand j'étais encore qu'un enfant, ma famille adoptive du Rukongai a été tué sous mes yeux par un hollow. » Il avait jeté cette phrase comme s'il se débarrassait d'un poids, ces mains s'humidifient tout comme ses yeux mais il ne pleure pas.

- Je suis désolé …

- Ya pas de problèmes, ça va … J'ai été sauvé par un ancien capitaine du gotei 13 : Kensei Muguruma. Je l'ai considéré comme mon héros, il m'a appris qu'il fallait sourire même si tout allait mal et qu'on a de la chance d'être en vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai ce 69 sur le visage. »

Tout en me parlant, il me montre avec son pouce son tatouage qui ornait sa joue, je monte ma main à son visage et j'effleure du bout des doigts sa peau douce et odorante : je sens un parfum masculin entêtant qui réveille tout mes sens … Je suis un moment perdu dans mes observations :

« Mais peu de temps après, j'ai appris q'il était devenu un vizard mais à cette époque, ils étaient considérés comme des monstres et des criminels … Et puis, il y a aussi eu la trahison du capitaine Tôsen : je l'ai tué … »

Il reprend un air triste et je lui serre sa main encore un peu plus fort pour qu'il sente que je suis là.

« C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne souris pas …

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas … Dire que les autres se contente de te juger …

- C'est qui les autres ? Qu'est ce qu'il disent sur moi ?

- Tu sais : les autres vice-capitaines … Ils disent que t'es coincé, que tes parents devaient être super riches et que tu étais pourris gâtés ... »

Alors que je termine ma phrase, il se lève et va s'accouder à la fenêtre. Je le rejoins et je remarque que des gouttes d'eau roulent sur ces joues, il pleure.

« Shûhei … Pleures pas s'il te plait …

- Mais tu ne comprend pas … Tu vois comment me considère les autres ? Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai vécu et ils se permettent de me critiquer ! Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ?

- Rien mais s'il te plait, ne t'énerves pas … »

Je l'attrape par le bras pour qu'il se calme mais il parvient à se défaire de mon étreinte.

« Lâches moi, Renji !

- Mais c'est toi qui vas arrêter ! Peut être que les autres ne sont pas sympa avec toi, peut être qu'il se trompe lourdement sur ton compte et il ne savent pas ce qu'il manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus ! J'y suis pour rien mais je fais des efforts, je viens te voir, je t'aides à faire tes papiers, tu t'énerves sur moi et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude Shûhei ! »

Il se calme a la suite de mon intervention et son visage reprend son air sérieux qui fait tout son charme.

« Je suis désolé Renji mais … ça m'énerve, je ne leurs ai rien fait et pourtant … ils se permettent des choses que je n'oserai jamais envers eux … »

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et se blotti contre moi. A mon tour, je le prend dans mes bras et je sens sa fine musculature à travers ses vêtements.

« Merci Renji …

- De quoi ?

- De tout : de m'avoir dit la vérité, d'être là …

- C'est normal tu sais … Je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes : surtout toi. » Shûhei se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- C'est que … Tu es très gentil, sensible … et même séduisant.

- Séduisant ? Je te plais ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Si tu aurais été une fille, je t'aurai déjà demandé de sortir avec moi.

- Pourquoi « si j'avais été une fille » ? »

Il enroule autour de son index une de mes mèches de cheveux et entrouvre le haut de mon haori avec son autre main qui continue son chemin jusqu'à mon téton droit.

Je le trouve si beau à cet instant : sa cicatrice, ses yeux, son tatouage, ses cheveux ébènes … Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe ni pourquoi je suis là : il y a juste lui. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé intéressant, encore moins beau mais ce qu'il se passe entrelui et moi, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti envers quiconque (à part peut être Ichigo). Sa main qui caressait mes cheveux agrippe désormais fermement ma nuque.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer : ça seras ce moment magique où je vais embrasser pour la 1ère fois quelqu'un … Et le voilà qui se déroule enfin, il prononce mon prénom et mes lèvres se déposent timidement sur les siennes.

C'est comme dans un rêve, j'ai l'impression de voler : comment un simple contact peut-il m'apporter autant de nouvelles sensations ? Malheureusement, je me sépare vite de lui car je manque d'oxygène : mon cœur bat si vite, mes mains moites s'entourent autour de son cou alors que les siennes dérivent sur mes hanches. Il reprend possession de mes lèvres en me chuchotant de lui faire confiance mais cette fois-ci, je sens sa langue qui effleure la mienne : elles s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre, provoquant une vive chaleur sur mes joues. Alors qu'il commence à défaire mon kimono ainsi que l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux, un lieutenant de ma division rentre dans la pièce sans frapper, ce qui nous fait tout les deux sursauté en nous séparant :

« Excusez-moi vice-capitaine Abarai mais le capitaine Kuchiki est déjà rentré et demandes des explications quant à votre absence dans les locaux de la division.

- Merde … Bon prévenez-le que j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

- Bien ! »

Il repart et Hisagi ferme la porte derrière lui, se tourne vers moi et recommence à m'embrasser contre cette même porte.

« Shûhei …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais me faire tuer par mon capitaine.

- D'accord, admit-il en se séparant de moi à regrets. Je lui demande alors :

- Tu viens me voir ce soir dans mes appartements ?

- Avec plaisir, on reprendra ce qu'on allait faire à l'instant …

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre ce soir … »

Je le fixe avec un regard remplis de désirs : je l'imagine déjà torse nu dans mon lit, sa tête posé sur mes abdos, ses bras entourant ma taille …

Il m'embrasse et dernière fois et je le quitte comme si de rien n'était. Je marche vers ma division en pensant à lui : finalement, ce n'était pas le fait de savoir pourquoi il ne souriait pas qui m'intéressait, je voulais juste lui montrer que je m'intéressait à lui.

Oui, maintenant je le sais, je suis amoureux d'Hisagi Shûhei …

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Et voilà ! Déjà fini mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche avant ma future fic plus importante qui sera un Ichi/Aizen ! (mon pairing préféré) Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je ne peux pas me passer d'Ichi dans mes fics : il y a une petite allusion de Ren/Ichi comme d'habitude !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews et je remercie d'avance ceux qui m'en laisseront à la suite de cette histoire !

Je vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic bien romantique comme on les aime !

PS : si vous connaissez des fics qui ressemblent aux miennes ( c'est à dire « guimauve ») n'hésiter pas à me les signaler par MP, je compte sur vous : merci d'avance ! ^^


End file.
